


【殇浪】乐园sectionⅡ人鱼幻影

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 设定过剩所致产物，赛博朋克系列二弹。本章副CP凛杀登场，介意者请慎入。顺便不要纠结开头错误时间写法，纯粹是为表现直观使用颠倒顺序。PS：本篇提及歌词出自T.M.Revolution的单曲「Meteor‐ミーティア‐」，译文版本很多还请各位自行搜索这里就不贴了。





	【殇浪】乐园sectionⅡ人鱼幻影

***

A.C.4485，Jun.24，Wednesday。  
苍雷星，东离市，地下都市A区。  
殇不患驾驶着黑色悬浮跑车在透明玻璃隧道中平稳前进，副驾驶座上浪巫谣抱着聆牙透过车窗看着这个地底世界。

地下都市是一座没有白天的不夜城。  
布满穹顶的人造光源虽然能够不断照射此地驱散黑暗，但是终究不可比拟自然阳光。哪怕科学家在其中加入了维持人体生存的必要光线，仍是会被一目了然地识破虚假本质。  
更何况从地底向上仰望，头顶根本没有蓝天。  
到了晚上六点光源模式切换为黑夜微光后，所有街道纷纷亮起各色琳琅霓虹灯火，地下都市才会露出它的真面目——由黑市管辖的庞大堕落之城。

不过现在还是上午九点，地下都市一片寂静，隧道里基本上连其他车辆都见不着。  
聆牙东看西看毫无发现，便转头百无聊赖地问殇不患：「殇不患，凛雪鸦那家伙找我们有什么事？」  
「听说是得到了有关魔剑下落的新情报。」殇不患紧张地凝视着前方道路，头也不回地答道。  
聆牙对他的表现很是无语：「……我说，你既然对开车苦手，干嘛不让阿浪来驾驶呢？」  
殇不患小心地瞥了身旁的浪巫谣一眼：「我觉得自己掌握车速比较安心……毕竟我认识的人似乎都喜欢开快车来着。」  
「所以就说你一个武功高手为什么会晕车呢？」  
「啰嗦啊！难道武功高手就没有晕车的权利了吗！」

***

凛雪鸦的私人诊所坐落在地下都市A区的中心地段，这块地皮出了名的寸土寸金，可见此人平素看诊绝对没少收黑心钱。  
根据Dr.凛本人说法，即是「对于出身上流社会的客人而言，支付高额诊金是和其身份相匹配的体面举止」。  
高度人性化的AI聆牙同志听完这话的回应也很简洁，就一个字——「呸」。

从对着前台的唯一一扇玻璃正门向诊所内窥视，一应整理准备工作都已完成，平时站在那里接待客人的杀无生却不见踪影，当然也没人来替殇不患一行开门。  
殇不患只好自行取出磁片门钥直接开锁进店。  
「奇怪，无生向来准时，怎么今天忽然缺岗？」  
「这还用说，一定是被黑心的凛boss压榨了呗！」  
聆牙不假思索地得出极具偏见的推测，浪巫谣轻快地拨了下弦表示赞同。  
殇不患不禁抽了抽嘴角：「应该不至于吧……」  
浪巫谣和聆牙立刻对他投以不甚赞同的眼神。  
「……先找到人再说。」殇不患忍不住抬手扶额，每次带浪巫谣和聆牙来见凛雪鸦都让他颇感头痛。对武功盖世的刃无锋来说，改善恋人（及其宠物）跟友人天生八字不合状态无疑是比回收魔剑更为艰巨的挑战。

三人一路直抵诊所办公室。  
墨黑色金属门紧密关闭，殇不患伸手按照暗号敲了起来。  
「笃—笃—笃——」  
门内没有反应。  
殇不患的神色倏变严肃。  
他使了个眼色示意浪巫谣跟在他身后。  
然后左手握紧腰间藏刀伞柄，右手再度用力敲响了门。  
「咚—咚—咚——」  
门内仍旧没有反应。  
殇不患将手搭上门把试探转动——  
万幸没有上锁。  
他屏住呼吸猛然用力推开门冲了进去。  
紧接着在看清眼前景象时爆出一句粗口。  
「我靠！凛雪鸦你这老流氓！」

紫发青年坐在银发医生腿上，正被对方一手搂腰一手掐着下巴激吻。  
两人亲得十分忘情投入，唇舌纠缠几近相互啃啮撕咬，晶亮的口涎藕断丝连地牵系在彼此唇间。  
「你这家伙给我适可而止吧！」殇不患一边抱怨一边回身忙乱举掌遮住浪巫谣双眼。  
聆牙一脸鄙夷大声嚷道：「啧，黑心boss私下竟还做出职场性骚扰行为，比我刚才说的单纯压榨员工劳动力可要严重多了！」  
凛雪鸦对聆牙的嘲讽不为所动，反而吻得更加起劲。倒是杀无生被这一搅弄得回过神来，按在对方胸前的手用力一推，挣脱了无良上司的钳制。  
尽责助理站起身来自纸盒里抽出纸巾擦拭嘴唇，顺手丢了两张给凛雪鸦：「Dr.凛，工作时间到了。」  
Dr.凛状似遗憾地耸了耸肩：「好吧，我们下次继续。以及向聆牙你纠正一点，这并非职场性骚扰，我跟无生可是合法的办公室恋情~」  
这下不止聆牙，连殇不患和浪巫谣的表情都出现一瞬扭曲。  
「无生，去给不速之客泡茶。」无耻程度和神秘程度成正比的凛雪鸦若无其事地打开光脑投射画面：「我们来谈谈这次的事件。」  
聆牙越发不悦：「谁是不速之客？明明是你请我们到这来的……」  
「正事要紧，一些细节问题就先别纠结了……」刃无锋先生心力交瘁地打着圆场。  
今天殇不患也对恋人（及其宠物）跟友人有朝一日达成和解的可能感到绝望。

「<知名歌手离奇失踪原因不明，未婚夫流连歌厅终日买醉>？<名流世家涉入黑市买卖，是道德沦丧或人性缺失>？这是什么三流小报内容？」殇不患点开面前光屏显示信息一看标题不觉哑然。  
「三流小报又是怎么样的？」原本坐在浅灰色沙发上啜饮红茶的浪巫谣捏着杯柄的手一顿，将白色骨瓷杯放回另一手捧着的茶碟中略显好奇地问道：「殇以前看过很多这种东西吗？」被保护过度的仿生人青年从未接触这类低俗读物难免感觉困惑。  
殇不患被他问得差点呛住：「我不是、我没有……」  
「这嘛……」凛雪鸦拖长声音想要发言，殇不患立刻朝他甩了个凶狠眼刀，惯会见风使舵的Dr.凛便从善如流地改口：「殇兄这样的正经人，当然是从来不看三流小报的。」  
「所以三流小报是不正经的东西……？」浪巫谣低声喃喃自语，摆在他旁边位置上的聆牙自告奋勇地表示：「我能搜索到相关资料，等回家就告诉阿浪你！」  
尽管殇不患有点担心他们会闹出像之前私调成人频道那样的「乱子」，但是见浪巫谣暂时不再纠结于三流小报的问题总算松了口气。  
凛雪鸦抬手拉过那张光屏，伸指点开将其放大：「回到正题，这个看似糟粕的娱乐花边新闻就是此次事件起点。」  
「朱崖泉先，最近两年声名鹊起的流行歌手。三个月前，这位大歌星乍然在自宅内神秘失踪。」他将一张载有目标人物照片的光屏推送到殇浪二人眼前，画面上淡金短发的高大褐瞳男性搂着火红长发的俊美金瞳青年，眼底充满温情：「殇兄对音乐没有兴趣可能不知其人，浪君倒说不定有所了解。」  
看浪巫谣点头承认后凛雪鸦继续解说：「传言朱崖泉先是苍雷星人类和海皇星鲛族混血，是以歌唱天赋不同凡响。他的未婚夫镜鹏影身份更是不容小觑，乃「兴东会」十三世家之一的镜家宗家独子。镜鹏影和朱崖泉先两年前相识后陷入热恋，去年二人正式订婚。镜鹏影今年一月急病入院时，朱崖泉先还暂停活动去照顾了未婚夫几天。据说四个月前镜家已斥巨资从地下黑市购入奇珍，预备充当聘礼年底迎朱崖泉先入门。然而这对颇受平民欢迎的情侣却不被其他各家贵族看好，以世族公子之名和来历不清的孤儿歌手定下婚约，也不知该说镜鹏影是勇敢还是愚蠢？」  
殇不患沉吟道：「照此看来，这位镜少爷是真心喜欢朱崖泉先，而且以镜家的掌控力看，不该出现活人失踪却一无所觉的情况。除非……」  
「不是镜家人搞的鬼。」凛雪鸦摇了摇食指：「现任宗主溺爱独子，对镜鹏影和朱崖泉先的婚约并无异议，下头宗亲不敢轻举妄动。镜鹏影也没有因爱成恨的未婚妻或前女友，不存在情杀可能。反是朱崖泉先有不少疯狂歌迷，但他平日出入受到镜家保镖严密监护，那些家伙根本连靠近偶像都做不到。」  
「因此问题仍是出自镜家。」杀无生帮众人添完茶将壶放下：「监守自盗也不是稀奇事了，嫌疑最大的正是那名痴情未婚夫。生不见人，死不见尸……」  
他对凛雪鸦露出一个冷笑：「说不定早被凶手吃得一干二净了呢。」  
凛雪鸦双目微眯：「噫，无生你对我也怀有这种想法吗？」  
「不，我想自己没有那么好的胃口。」杀无生的脸色重归冷淡。  
「太可惜了。」凛雪鸦笑得一脸风流：「我无时无刻都想将无生你吞吃入腹呢……」  
浪巫谣突然插口打断Dr.凛调戏助理之言：「耍流氓的恶徒。」  
「感情到位自然产生冲动。」凛雪鸦皮笑肉不笑地反问浪巫谣：「莫非殇兄没对浪君耍过流氓？」  
话音未落便闻「咔哒」声响，殇不患连忙用力按住满脸通红想要拔刀砍人的浪巫谣，朝凛雪鸦怒吼道：「别再废话了赶紧给我说正事！！！」  
「镜鹏影没有吃人的癖好，否则这事也轮不到我们插手。」凛雪鸦点出另外几张光屏打开：「事实上继朱崖泉先之后，又有四名青年男子怪异失踪，只因身份低微未能引起当局注意而已。这些失踪者的共同点在于，他们都是镜鹏影常去那间歌厅的驻唱歌手，都曾演唱过朱崖泉先的歌曲，都像人间蒸发消散得不留痕迹。」  
「六个月前，镜鹏影突发重病在公众面前消失将近一月。四个月前，镜家在地下黑市的吞天交易会上秘密买下一件商品。三个月前，朱崖泉先无故在自宅内诡异失踪。」凛雪鸦神色谨慎凝重：「假如镜鹏影手中隐藏的真是那把魔剑，我们必须设法接近对方抢先将它智取到手……」  
Dr.凛的视线落到了浪巫谣身上：「……比如虚构出他所追逐的人鱼幻影。」

***

「镜先生，欢迎光临！您今晚来得真早。」星河歌厅大门口的迎宾一见镜鹏影踏出悬浮车即刻上前躬身迎接。  
镜鹏影神态淡漠向他颔首致意，兴趣缺缺发问：「最近有唱得不错的新人加入吗？茉莉唱来唱去也就那样，我已经听到十分腻烦。」  
迎宾殷勤回答：「今天刚巧来了一名叫做<玹歌>的新人，听说面试时唱得特别好，想必您待会就能一饱耳福。」他习惯性想伸手接过客人手中物品帮忙放好，眼光触及镜鹏影那根造型别致的手杖后又止住动作。这位镜家大少有着从不让人碰他手杖的怪癖，却是给他们这些迎宾省了把力气。  
镜少爷推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜。礼貌性应道：「那真是令人期待。」只是语气相当敷衍，给人完全不抱期待的感觉。  
迎宾对此并不以为是，但凡想到这位的婚约者就知世上能入他耳的声音寥寥无几。实在不懂朱崖泉先好端端怎么会蓦然失踪，抛下这等优质未婚夫不知去向……虽说脑中不断作着各种乱七八糟联想，他依旧是礼仪周到地将镜鹏影送入贵宾厢房。

镜鹏影在厢房内居高临下俯视灯光昏暗的舞台，心底没有丝毫波动。  
他不认为会有人能发出媲美朱崖泉先的音色，可既然正品现在已消失，只好找个相似的仿品来替代……  
「触れてても 冷たい指先……」  
熟悉的词曲，陌生的音色。高亢嘹亮的歌声骤然入耳，镜鹏影不由为之一怔。  
身着一袭曳地水蓝纱裙的歌手搭乘起降机从舞台底下升上来。  
「凍り付いた 月に照らされて……」  
与朱崖泉先发色相近而又不同的橘红长发，不比前者逊色的清丽容颜。  
最重要的是，他的歌声……甚至较朱崖泉先更胜一筹。  
「一瞬の彼方で 煌めいた想いが……」  
年轻的歌手骤然抬头看向镜鹏影的方向。  
「愛なら 幻にしてみせて……」  
伴着朱崖泉先生前最后一曲，镜鹏影依稀在那双蓝绿交融的明眸中看到了无垠海洋。

那份不实美感，恍若人鱼幻影。

***

殇不患背着聆牙跟在凛雪鸦身后，光明正大当着镜鹏影保镖的面走进车库。  
「那两个家伙真的完全没有反应……」殇不患压低音量有些惊奇对凛雪鸦感叹。  
Dr.凛一转手中银色烟斗，笑得优雅得体：「<幻惑香>的效力足以完全麻醉他们的神经，让其陷入绝对宁静的幻觉。至于监控设备的问题……」  
他抬头对着头顶墙角的镜头招了招手：「无生会帮我们妥善处理。」  
「别浪费时间。」通讯耳机里传来助理的冷静回应：「抓紧行动，以防万一。」  
凛雪鸦颇为遗憾地叹了口气：「好吧。」他自外套口袋里取出一个小巧电钮按了下，镜少爷那辆高端悬浮车的后箱便应声打开。  
「这个开锁器你收好，等到了镜鹏影的私人别墅再用就行。」凛雪鸦随手将电钮放到殇不患掌中，转身准备离开。  
「等等，任务完成之后怎么接应？」殇不患一手抓住无良医生肩膀：「那座别墅地处绝壁，悬崖四周装备防御炮火，镜鹏影的悬浮车没有他本人眼纹无法启动。而他每次作案时都不会留下任何保镖，这样一来也不存在夺取其他车辆的可能。因此我们到时要用什么方法逃离？」  
「这嘛……你们到时从东面高台直接往下跳就行。」凛雪鸦眨了眨眼，表情真挚：「我绝对会接住的。」  
殇不患神色顿时非常阴暗：「……你就不能设计出正常的撤离方式吗？」  
「吾友，缺乏刺激的人生非我所求啊。」凛雪鸦爽朗一笑，飘然离去。

「再等等，藏进车箱后可以解封聆牙的语言系统吗？」  
「就算你不担心暴露行踪，难道不怕被它烦死吗？」  
「说得也是。」  
「正是如此。」

满心愤懑的AI聆牙同志只能极力从电子眼中放射不屈眼神表达强烈抗议。

箱盖合上，殇不患和聆牙陷入无声黑暗之中。

***

「听说你叫<玹歌>？」镜鹏影浏览着车窗外疾速变化的风景，随意地向坐在对面的青年发问。  
「是的。」青年仍然穿着表演时的纱裙。近看更觉他美貌惊人，上身大胆的露背装束裸露出大片肩背肌肤，在月色笼罩下显得白皙透亮，光泽莹润。不过跟台上展现出的魅惑风情截然相反，坐在车上的这人沉默寡言，谨慎自持。  
越看越发像是个虚幻的影子。

尽管对镜鹏影来说，这些并没任何意义。

***

「你喝酒吗？」镜鹏影一边往高脚玻璃杯中注入红色酒液，一边询问身后青年。  
「不喝。」玹歌语气冷淡地回答。  
「既是这样，不如直说你接近我的目的。」镜鹏影握着拐杖走到大厅中央，朝玹歌举起手中酒杯，茶色镜片后的眼瞳中只余冰冷：「故意演唱朱崖泉先的歌曲引起我的注意，应我邀请一同外出，但又态度冷漠拒人于千里之外，如果不是试图勾搭世家子弟一步登天，那么就是居心叵测别有企图……我说的没错吧。」  
玹歌一言不发听完镜鹏影的质疑，尔后平静开口：「你将朱崖泉先和其他几人送进虚数空间了吗？」

「哈哈哈哈——！！」镜鹏影仰天狂笑：「你还真够直接。」  
他右手乍然发劲震碎拐杖外壳，随着伪装所用木块逐渐剥落，形状特异的透明晶体长剑于焉现世。  
「想来你应当也已知晓这把须弥天幻·劫荒剑的存在。」镜鹏影的面容已全然歪曲，不复原本英俊，神色极为狰狞：「多管闲事的家伙就和那群贱人一样永远消失吧！」  
「这种事情我绝不允许。」劲风裹挟着男人的坚定话语一并袭向镜鹏影：「另外不修口德管别人叫贱人之徒，自身也高贵不到哪里去。」  
「阿浪————！！！！」被殇不患抛还浪巫谣的聆牙一回到主人手里马上声情并茂问道：「你没事吧？我好担心……」  
「无事，噤声。」浪巫谣抱着琵琶摆出战斗架势，踢开裙摆中缝露出下面方便行动的短裤和黑色过膝长靴：「做好准备。」

殇不患和镜鹏影以肉眼难辨的速度刹那间飞快过了十几招。镜家剑法无疑精妙非常，可惜这位少爷对其理解明显有所不足，并且动作带着一股生疏之感，没能完全发挥巨大威力。这亦印证了此前凛雪鸦的猜测……  
殇不患一瞬间把定心念，扎稳脚步，回手横剑，运气发招。  
「拙剑无式·八方气至！」  
镜鹏影尚未看清对手动作，眼前便已闪过虚影，手上随即一阵剧痛。

「哐当——」伤痛之下无以为继，劫荒剑被主人脱手甩落在地。  
殇不患弯腰捡起这把遍体晶莹的奇异魔剑：「须弥天幻·劫荒剑……回收完成。」  
「你果然是……克隆式仿生人。」浪巫谣审视着双手撑在地面喘气的镜鹏影，他的眼镜方才在激战中掉落，暴露出了一直隐藏在镜片后的银灰瞳仁。  
「你们不是早已猜到真相吗？」镜鹏影一脸讥诮之色：「真正的镜鹏影五个月前就死于急病，父亲……镜家宗主不愿接受爱子离世的现实，故而秘密下令制造了我这个赝品。」  
「然而朱崖泉先不肯接受一个冒牌货未婚夫，无论我待他有多好，始终用悲哀的眼神注视着我……出于保密需要，我只得将他放逐到劫荒剑连接的虚数空间内。」  
「我到底哪点不如原来的镜鹏影？」镜鹏影的脸色悲愤中透着迷茫：「明明我做得比他更好……只因身为仿生人，便没有被爱的资格了吗？」  
「不，他爱上了你。」浪巫谣踱步至镜鹏影面前，拨动琴弦：「你没听懂他的心。」

青年弹唱的是朱崖泉先在世上留下的最后一曲。  
镜鹏影听着这首熟稔歌谣不觉恍惚失神。

「祈りの儚さが 求める切なさが」  
「二人の 出逢った時代を揺らす」

「崩れ落ちゆく 過ちの果て」  
「最期の夢を 見続けてるよ」

闪耀的流星，终焉的时刻，燃烧殆尽的献祭，没有未来的爱情。  
在虚幻中相恋的悲歌，一如他们真实的写照。

「因为爱上幻影，你的眼神才会那样悲哀……」  
「原来不懂爱的，终究只我一人……」

「谢谢你。」恢复镇静的镜鹏影对浪巫谣点头致意。  
接着他转头看向殇不患：「你能把我传送到劫荒剑串联的虚数空间吗？」  
「我们对虚数空间的内部状态一无所知。」殇不患回答：「即使你过去了，找到朱崖泉先的可能性也微乎其微。」  
「只要还有可能，我便愿意尝试。他回不来，就换我去找他。」镜鹏影黯然低头：「这同时是为我犯下的罪行付出代价。」  
殇不患侧头和浪巫谣交换了一个眼神。  
「我明白了。」男人颔首示意，举起手中晶体魔剑。

***

杀无生和凛雪鸦将隐形悬浮车敞开顶篷停靠在绝崖别墅东面等待援救时机。  
「无生，殇兄他们的速度真慢啊。」凛雪鸦坐在副驾驶座上半真半假抱怨。  
杀无生密切关注着车上控制屏：「不是所有人都跟你一样快。」  
「诶……」凛雪鸦的神情顿时微妙起来：「无生你是在借机开黄腔吗？」  
助理的声音波澜不惊：「请不要用你的有色思维曲解他人原意。」  
「何必害羞呢亲爱的。」凛雪鸦倜傥一笑：「下次我会让你体验……呃！」

杀无生倏然无预警驾驶着悬浮车紧急加速升空，凛雪鸦猝不及防差点被甩到脸撞车窗，仓促间只觉车上一沉，回头一看但见殇不患和浪巫谣还有聆牙已姿势狼狈地落入后座。

「欢迎归队，殇兄，浪君，还有浪君的宠物。」凛雪鸦一副万事尽在掌握中的神态：「我说过绝对会接住你们的。」  
浪巫谣趴在殇不患身上一针见血指出关键之处：「开车的是无生。」  
「浪君此言差矣。」凛雪鸦右手按在左胸欠身道：「需知我跟无生本是一心同体……」  
夹在浪巫谣和殇不患之间的聆牙大声截断Dr.凛的诡辩：「谁要听你鬼扯！殇不患，快跟这个色情医生拆伙，免得让他一坑再坑啦！」  
而被浪巫谣跟聆牙压在底下的殇不患双眼无神望着头顶星空：「随便你们，我不管了……」

***

「阿浪去了哪里？」把劫荒剑放进特制储藏柜后回到客厅却不见恋人踪影，殇不患于是向在和凤凰大眼瞪小眼的聆牙提问。  
「喂完这只胖鸟就回房间了。」聆牙目光嫌弃看着吃得欢的折衷鹦鹉：「整天光吃不会干活……」  
「那我也回房了。」殇不患看了眼跟宠物鸟较劲的聆牙，不免语气无奈：「你别欺负凤凰。」  
说完立刻溜之大吉，放任身后聆牙气愤叫喊「我才不会为难傻鸟」与凤凰欢乐鸣叫「啾啾啾啾」。

***

殇不患打开房门，映入眼中的是依然穿着一身纱裙坐在床畔的浪巫谣。  
「今天为何这么早就回房？」殇不患关好房门，正想查问对方身体状况，怀里已然投进一具柔韧身躯。  
「阿浪……？」  
殇不患对恋人突如其来的热情略感讶异。  
浪巫谣伸臂抱住他结实的背部。  
「对战镜鹏影时，你说绝不允许那段，我很高兴。」  
「说出来你可能不信。」殇不患不好意思地搔了下额头：「当时我真害怕自己慢一步没赶上。」  
「你说的，我都信。」浪巫谣将自己更深埋进他宽阔的胸口：「你永远不会骗我。」  
「……所以，」殇不患握住浪巫谣肩膀将他稍微拉离自己胸前，捧起他的脸问道：「你想如何表达这份喜悦？」

「嗯……」低低的呻吟浅浅地回荡在情人独处的房间里。  
平日极具磁性的音色因欲望而略带喑哑，被主人困在喉间，只偶尔漏出一两声。极细，极轻，好像羽毛拂过耳边，却是一直痒到心底。  
殇不患背靠床头而坐，浪巫谣双腿张开跨坐在他大腿上。  
情潮来得又快又急，以致两人连衣服都没工夫脱完就纠缠到一起。  
殇不患光脱了件上衣，裤子就解了皮带跟裤链再拉开内裤边缘。  
浪巫谣的纱裙还完完整整穿在身上，左腿犹然套着长靴，右腿的靴子被扔在床脚，露出包裹着修长白腿的黑色丝袜，短裤褪到大腿中间颤颤巍巍挂着。  
青年整个人散发出凌驾于性别之上的美感。  
浪巫谣双手拢着两人火热之处，配合腰胯小幅度的耸动不断摩擦。  
殇不患左手握着对方纤细腰肢，右手拉开浪巫谣一边肩上吊带，低头舔舐他身上渗出的细密汗珠。  
「你真好看……巫谣。」男人在浪巫谣耳畔低声赞叹。  
敏感带肌肤感受到近在咫尺的炽热气息，青年不禁全身一颤。  
浪巫谣在男人肩上轻轻一咬：「跟人鱼一样吗……？」  
「……不一样的。」殇不患哑然一笑：「不是那种虚幻的存在。」

「你是真实而确切的，就在我的身边。」  
殇不患的嘴唇吻过青年额头：「这是真的……」  
殇不患的手指划过青年颈部喉结：「这是真的……」  
殇不患的嘴唇吻过青年眼皮：「这是真的……」  
殇不患的手指划过青年胸口红缨：「这是真的……」  
殇不患的嘴唇吻过青年唇角：「这是真的……」  
殇不患的手指划过青年腰间肚脐：「这是真的……」

「不患……」  
青年近乎叹息的深情呼唤被男人吞入口中。  
亲吻并不凶猛，但仍旧热烈。唇与唇相触，舌与舌相连，齿与齿相碰，口涎在两人口中交互流连，最后融为一体，直至双方分开依旧难分难舍，钩织成恋人唇间若隐若现的晶亮水线。  
殇不患的右手伸入浪巫谣那条层层叠叠的纱裙之中，顺着他圆润光滑的臀部一路下滑，终于抵达隐秘的温柔乡。事先沾好润滑液的手指在穴口稍稍揉按一番后才温柔探入内中。  
「呼……」青年的呼吸陡然加重了。  
殇不患的动作顿了顿：「很难受吗……巫谣？」  
浪巫谣微微摇头：「不会。」  
「快点……」青年伸出舌尖舔了舔男人嘴角：「好想……和殇……合为一体……」  
殇不患喉头动了动：「……如你所愿。」  
感受到体内长指温和而不失强硬地加快扩张速度，浪巫谣垂下眼帘，唇边泛起一丝羞涩的微笑。

仿佛要燃烧起来了似的。  
体内充斥着火热到发烫的感觉。  
无法自制随着殇不患的激情冲撞而颠簸起伏，浪巫谣一手揽着男人脖颈，一手隔衣按着自己小腹。  
巨大、坚硬，灼热得要将他烧成灰烬的源头。  
此刻，深切地，沉重地，一次又一次重复凿入他的内部。  
明明该是痛苦的，偏偏这疼之中又蕴藏着难以言表的爽，恰恰变成快乐的。  
「呜……」浪巫谣忍不住发出细细的啜泣。  
「巫谣……再等一等……」殇不患喘息着挺腰撞击情人妙不可言的桃源深处，一手握着青年挺立之处快速撸动。  
承受不住男人贪恋的索求，浪巫谣眼角溢出了晶莹的泪水：「不患……」  
青年迷乱地亲吻着男人的嘴唇和脸庞。  
「你也是真的……」  
他按在腹间的手猝然收紧，将布料抓出一堆皱褶。  
「就在……我的里面……」  
纯情到极致，却也色情到极致。  
令人根本抵挡不能的天然性感。  
殇不患一声低吼，更加狂暴地朝情人发起进攻。  
「啊……」突如其来的高潮令浪巫谣脑海一片空白，瞬间双腿用尽全力夹紧殇不患的腰，绷紧身体泄出精华，随后瘫软跌进男人怀里。接着便觉男人围在他腰间的手臂猛然收紧，体内生出一阵濡湿之感。  
欲潮暂退，身心餍足的恋人们体肤相亲，紧密相拥，静静体会灵肉合一的感动。  
殇不患抚摸着青年柔顺的长发，忽然轻唤一声：「巫谣。」  
「我在。」浪巫谣低声回应男人。

没有多余言语，他们也能了然彼此心意。

此身非幻，与君同在。

—完—


End file.
